2014 Heavyweight Championship Quarter-Finals
The Quarter-Finals were split into four battles and involved each of the heat winners. They all contained the house robot Golaith from Robots Live! All robots competing in the battles were all seeded. Competitors Eruption.png|Eruption Kronic.jpg|Kronic Big Nipper.jpeg|Big Nipper Behemoth Evo VIII.jpg|Behemoth Manta.png|Manta Toxic 2.png|Toxic 2 Toon Raider 2.png|TR2 Beast.png|Beast Quarter-Final one Competitors: Eruption vs Kronic Immediatly both robots clash into one another, however none of them flip eachother instead they mearly feel eachother out in order to find a good area to get underneath and flip. Kronic drives forward and gets lodged on Eruption 's flipper. Eruption flips Kronic who lands by the arena side wall. kronic self-rights but gets trapped on the arena wall. Kronic manages to unwedge itself and drives away before Eruption attempts to attack it. Eruption manages to flip Kronic into the arena corner. Kronic self-rights but by doing so flips itself out of the arena... well it gets tangled on its way out. Winner: Eruption Quarter-Final two Competitors: Behemoth vs Big Nipper Big Nipper attempts topples Behemoth immediately after the round begins with no success however Big Nipper does it a second time which does work. Big Nipper pinned Behemoth to the ground which prevents Behemoth from moving. Behemoth self-rights and gets shoved around by Big Nipper. Big Nipper almost topples Behemoth again but it doesn't work and Behemoth flips Big Nipper. The two robots chase each other with a few bashes here and there until Big Nipper shunts Behemoth into the Arena corner and gets its claw stuck on Behemoth's scoop. Eventually Behemoth uses its scoop which helpfully uncouples itself from Big Nipper's claw. Big Nipper aggressively assaults Behemoth and continues to pin it down or against the arena wall. Behemoth attempts to attack Big Nipper but ends up being topple by Big Nipper. Big Nipper's constant aggression meant Behemoth is unable to self-right, Big Nipper even pushes Behemoth so violently Behemoth almost ends up out of the arena. Behemoth manages to get revenge by flipping Big Nipper against the arena side wall but temporally ends up getting its scoop stuck in a upward position. As Behemoth's scoop fixes itself Big Nipper frees itself from the arena wall. Behemoth comes back with a bite and chucks Big Nipper over. Big Nipper gets a hold of Behemoth again and almost lifts the machine up but Behemoth escapes only to be shunted into the arean side wall again. Both robots end up in a locked battle with one another for a little while. Big Nipper bulldozes Behemoth in to the corner of the arena and starts to barrage Behemoth in to submission. Big Nipper continues its onslaught against Behemoth until the end of the match where Behemoth gets one last flip against it only to get topple by Big Nipper seconds afterwards. Winner: Big Nipper Quarter-Final three Competitors: Manta vs Toxic 2 Both robots begin their battle bashing into eachother. Toxic 2 pushes Manta into Goliath who dosen't attack Manta. Toxic 2 attempts to flip Manta but misses its chance and ends up flipping itself. Toxic 2 violently self-rights and almost lands out of the arena. Manta starts to push toxic 2 around the arena before aiming towards the arena wall, Manta then proceeds to flip Toxic 2 out of the arena. Winner: Manta Quarter-Final four Competitors: Beast vs TR2 Immediatly Beast violently chucks TR2 around the arena and almost flips it out of the arena a few times. Beast commits a forth flip which finishes TR2 very quickly. The battle only lasted 9 seconds. Winner: Beast Category:2014 Category:UK Championships